


Mi relación con el sexo

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Out of Character, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Promiscuity, Trabajo sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Mi relación con el sexo era quizás un tanto particular. En verdad, para mí no había ningún misterio, nada prohibido o especial en torno al sexo. Simplemente, era algo que me daba igual. Ahora bien, lo que sí me impactaba eran las atenciones que las personas eran capaces de prodigar cuando querían sexo. ¿Algún día yo sería el motivo de desvelos de alguien más?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mi relación con el sexo

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencia:** one-shot NarutoxSasuke (sin dinámicas seme/uke entre ellos, aunque se menciona a Naruto como pasivo en otras relaciones). AU Escolar. Muuucho OoC. Naruto's POV. Se alude a temáticas sensibles en torno a la sexualidad, como el trabajo sexual, la asexualidad, la pornografía, la (falta de) educación sexual y la sexualidad adolescente. De todos modos, creo que el fic es mucho menos oscuro de lo que parece.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Marcos, Leandro y Anita, por leer la primera versión y recomendarme mejoras para la portada.

Mi relación con el sexo era quizás un tanto particular. Quizás el inicio de todo haya sido que dos de mis tutores, los principales adultos responsables de mi formación, eran más bien unos pervertidos. Ver el modo en que ellos, que eran tan fuertes y disciplinados en otros momentos, podían perder por completo la cabeza frente a las curvas de una mujer me transmitió la idea de que el atractivo sexual era uno de los mayores poderes sobre la tierra. Al mismo tiempo, el acceso temprano que tuve a la pornografía —uno de estos hombres era un famoso escritor de esa clase de textos— tal vez fuera la causa de mi desinterés sobre el tema. En verdad, para mí no había ningún misterio, nada prohibido o especial en torno al sexo. Simplemente, era algo que me daba igual. Podía estar en mi vida o no.

Ahora bien, lo que sí me impactaba eran las atenciones que las personas eran capaces de prodigar cuando querían sexo. Incluso de pequeño, me gustaba sentarme en la plaza principal y ver a los hombres que ofrecían flores, bombones y hasta caros anillos a mujeres con las cuales su único hilo de unión era claramente el deseo sexual. Sentía algo de envidia de esas chicas, que si eran lo suficientemente bonitas podían incluso darse el lujo de rechazarlos, a sabiendas de que no tardaría mucho en aparecer otro sujeto dispuesto a entregarles el mundo entero. ¿Algún día alguien se interesaría así por mí? ¿Algún día yo sería el motivo de desvelos de alguien más? ¿Fantasearían con mi cuerpo hasta dormirse? ¿Pronunciarían entrecortadamente mi nombre mientras se tocaban, como los personajes de los libros de mi tutor?

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera probarlo en carne propia. En verdad, no era tan difícil tomar el lugar de esas mujeres, mientras fueras joven y no especialmente feo. Se trataba tan solo de mostrarse abierto a la propuesta y, sin embargo, ofrecer alguna resistencia antes de dar el sí definitivo. A los 16, puedo decir que mis conquistas tenían un grado de éxito del 99%. Yo había desarrollado una _expertise_ , sabía con exactitud qué debía hacer y cómo.

Por supuesto, yo comprendía que aquel amor que me prodigaban era falso o que, cuanto mucho, tenía fecha de caducidad: el momento en que su pene soltaba el semen acumulado durante nuestra cita. Podía recibir mimos durante algunas horas, a veces un par de días y, en los mejores casos, dos o tres semanas. Pero siempre llegábamos al mismo acto de cierre: acababan en mi culo y luego de súbito yo ya no era tan tierno, tan divertido, tan… merecedor de afecto.

Y, ¿qué importaba? No merecería más afecto de ese tipo en particular, pero había otros detrás suyo haciendo fila. Nunca pasaban más de unos días, a lo sumo un mes, sin que llegara el próximo. Les hacía regalarme cosas, llevarme a citas y escucharme largamente. Oí el concepto de "sugar daddy" pero no era el caso: yo en verdad amaba a esos chicos y todo lo que compartíamos lo atesoraba como preciosos momentos de felicidad. Los regalos eran más bien simbólicos, me gustaban no por lo caros (aunque a veces lo eran), sino porque representaban nuestra relación, aunque esta fuera breve.

Para mí, esta era la mejor vida posible. Y debía aprovecharla mientras pudiera, porque en cuanto mi cuerpo no estuviera a la altura, cuando envejeciera o me cansara o si pescaba alguna enfermedad, esto habría acabado. La vejez solitaria que podía visualizar en mi futuro me aterraba. Inevitablemente, me traía el recuerdo de otra soledad: mi infancia en el orfanato, el rechazo de los otros niños, el olvido en que el mundo me había tenido. ¡No! Evitaría eso cuanto tiempo se pudiera. Al menos, cuando fuera mayor me quedarían los recuerdos de cuán románticos habían sido conmigo, de cuánto me habían querido. Eso sería mejor que el pasado, en el cual no tenía siquiera algo que extrañar.

Claro que llevar mis cosas de esta manera también me traía consecuencias no tan buenas. Una de ellas era mi dificultad para hacer amigos. En la escuela, las chicas me veían como competencia. Los chicos solo me buscaban cuando precisaban un buen agujero. Los profesores a menudo me amonestaban por llevar la camisa demasiado desabrochada o por lo gastados que estaban mis pantalones a la altura de las rodillas. Cuando me encontraron haciendo una mamada en el baño, estuvieron a punto de expulsarme. Tuve más cuidado de ahí en más, pero no tenía buena fama entre las autoridades.

Bah… eso me tenía sin cuidado. Seguía recibiendo cartitas de amor, seguían llegando bombones a mi puerta. Yo portaba una perpetua sonrisa. No podía quejarme.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, ¿no? Aunque muchos me rechazaran, nunca había recibido agresiones directas. Solo tomaban distancia o murmuraban calumnias a mis espaldas. Las agresiones para mí eran una cosa diferente, algo más difícil de tolerar. Por eso, cuando empezaron, sentí que mi vida daba un brusco vuelco.

Si bien la primera vez que ocurrió le resté importancia, ahora viéndolo en perspectiva comprendo que fue el inicio de todo. Yo estaba caminando hacia la azotea del brazo de mi más reciente conquista, para concretar al fin, cuando un chico de pelo negro pasó a mi lado con tanta brusquedad que nuestros hombros chocaron. Ni siquiera volteó a disculparse. Me pareció de lo peor pero quise atribuir todo a una distracción.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo volvió a suceder. Cuando me dirigía hacia el baño, donde un muchacho muy apuesto de un año superior al mío me estaba esperando para disfrutar de mi boca, el mismo tipo pálido y de cabello oscuro me llevó puesto, como si yo fuera invisible.

—¿Qué te pasa, bastardo? —Exclamé, más irritado esta vez—. ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!

—Mejor tú fíjate, siempre vas a los peores lugares.

Esa respuesta descarada me dejó helado. ¿Qué quería decir? Gruñí pero al final decidí ignorarlo. Esa es la mejor estrategia, sobre todo cuando es la única posible: yo no quería perderme el banquete que me aguardaba en el baño.

A la tercera vez que ese matón se interpuso en mi camino, comencé a prestarle más atención. Investigando, descubrí que era nuevo en la escuela, había entrado ese año en el salón frente al mío. Aunque estábamos en diferentes comisiones, teníamos la misma edad así que compartíamos algunas materias comunes, como Laboratorio y Educación Física. Cada vez que estábamos en la misma aula, él no apartaba los ojos de mí. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿De dónde venía ese odio? Mis esfuerzos por ignorarlo no dieron muchos frutos. Nos encontrábamos todo el tiempo y él siempre encontraba cómo molestarme. Pronto, el odio fue mutuo.

Luego, no obstante, reconocí que también él era rechazado por otros. Si bien por su atractivo físico algunas muchachas se le mostraban solícitas, era evidente que escondía algún secreto por todos conocido y que no le daba muy buena fama. Se sentaba solo y, cuando recorría los pasillos, se escuchaba el leve murmullo de la desaprobación. No éramos tan diferentes, después de todo.

Así que no me sorprendí tanto cuando, en el último recreo de mi último año en el colegio, sin previo aviso se sentó a mi lado en las escaleras, donde yo masticaba en soledad un sándwich que había preparado en casa.

—No deberías hacer esas cosas.

¡Fah! ¡Qué manera de iniciar una conversación!

—Muy amable de tu parte el hacérmelo notar —murmuré con sorna—. Podrías presentarte primero, ¿no?

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo, ofreciéndome una mano para estrechar. Así lo hice.

—Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo? ¿Qué te hice?

Él solo frunció los labios y dirigió sus ojos hacia el patio.

—Cuando llegué, lo primero que supe de ti fue que eras la puta de la escuela.

Me reí, tratando de aliviar el ambiente que él oscurecía con su aura.

—¡Tengo las mejores credenciales, eh! ¿Y qué? ¿Eres un puto reprimido, te gusté y no te animaste a decírmelo, y por eso preferiste venir a molestarme? Ya tuve que enfrentarme a algunos de esos en el pasado, me sé el cuento de memoria.

Se revolvió en su lugar, incómodo.

—No soy reprimido…

—Ah, pero sí eres puto, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarme.

—Tampoco negaste que te yo te guste —continué, ahora con algo de curiosidad.

Inhaló profundamente, como reuniendo fuerzas.

—Mi madre… mi madre trabajaba de eso. Antes de dejarme en el orfanato.

—Oh. ¿También eres huérfano?

Asintió.

—Dicen que… —retomó—. Siempre dicen que me abandonó para poder seguir con su oficio. Porque, ya sabes… porque le gustaba.

—¿Y entonces todo el enojo que tienes hacia tu madre lo proyectas en mí o qué? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi culo. No es mi culpa que te hayan abandonado.

Él negó con la cabeza. Entrelazaba y soltaba sus dedos. Se veía frustrado. No debía de ser una persona muy conversadora.

—No era verdad que a ella le gustara. Fue el único trabajo que pudo conseguir. Me dejó porque… yo sé por qué lo hizo. Vi los papeles. Estaba enferma. Le quedaba poco tiempo y no quiso que yo quedara en la calle. Pero nadie me cree. Nadie le cree a una puta ni al hijo de una puta.

—Ehm… ¿ok…? ¿Y entonces? Ya, no la odias. ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

—Que tú… ¡argh! —Dio una patada en el escalón, visiblemente enojado, aunque no conmigo sino… ¿con el mundo?—. Que tú me gustas, maldita sea. He visto cómo te comportas, eres amable y determinado, y esos tipos te usan. Los odio. No necesitas hacer eso. Les he preguntado, ni siquiera te pagan o algo así. ¿Por qué lo haces? Detesto ver cómo te tratan. Tan falsos. Los golpearía.

Me quedé callado. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ese bastardo se preocupaba tanto por mí? Apenas nos conocíamos… ¡ah, qué situación tan inusual! No era sencillo saber qué hacer. Me gustaba reaccionar rápido pero frente a esto era imposible. Preferí no confiar. Eso sería más fácil, sí. Más lógico.

—¿Por qué lo hago? Más bien, ¿por qué no lo haría? Ya sé lo que te pasa… quieres acostarte conmigo pero eres de esos que valoran la exclusividad. Entonces, los otros te dan asco. Pero, tranquilo. Yo salgo de a uno por vez. Y ahora mismo estoy libre. Si quieres, podemos ser novios por una semana. Mientras dure, no veré a nadie más. No debes preocuparte.

Él abrió los ojos con enojo.

—¡Qué dices! ¡No quiero que salgas conmigo porque sí! Debes valorarte a ti mismo. No puedes contentar a todo el mundo. Quisiera que solo salieras con alguien que realmente te gustara.

—¿Aunque no sea contigo?

—Aunque… aunque no sea conmigo.

—Mmm…

Reflexioné al respecto por un momento. Por un lado, me irritaba que ese tipo estuviera dándome órdenes. ¿Él quién se creía que era? Por otro, sin embargo… había algo en sus palabras que sonaba bien. ¿Realmente yo le interesaba? ¡No sabía nada de mí! Tampoco yo sabía nada de él, de hecho. ¿Y qué pasaría si… si nos conociéramos? En cuanto lo pensé, se lo dije.

—No puedo saber si me gustas o no, porque aún no te conozco. En general, me agradan los chicos con los que salgo pero… entiendo a lo que te refieres. Hablas de otro tipo de gustar… no me ha pasado, pero sale en las películas. Así que, tal vez podríamos probar. Es decir… podemos tener alguna cita. Y ver qué pasa. ¿Qué opinas?

—Siento que lo haces por mí.

—No lo sé… no sé por qué lo hago.

—Yo no soy como esos hombres. No quiero tener sexo contigo.

—¿Ah… no? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Otras cosas? No sé. Salir a caminar. Ver una película. Jugar videojuegos.

—No te creo. Eso es solo la previa. Luego querrás sexo, como todos. Y está bien. Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

—¿Pero eso es lo que te gusta?

—Mmm… no me molesta hacerlo.

—A mí sí me molesta.

—Ya te dije que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi culo, deja de juzgarme.

—¡No me refiero a eso! A mí sí me molesta tener sexo. No me gusta. Prefiero no hacerlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Qué sé yo, tan solo soy así. Pero eso no quita que… bueno. Que me gustes.

—Eres raro.

—¡Tú lo eres más!

—Ah… está bien. Vamos a probar. Veremos qué sale de esto.

Él me ofreció una sonrisa tímida. No parecía muy acostumbrado a sonreír. Se inclinó y me besó en la frente. Mientras se oía el timbre que indicaba la finalización del recreo, se puso de pie.

—Te espero a la salida, en la esquina frente al kiosco.

—Bien… podríamos ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku, me encanta ese lugar.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco, pero luego asintió.

—¡Es una promesa! —le grité, cuando ya se había alejado.

Algo que había empezado tan mal… ¿tal vez podría terminar bien? Por primera vez, sentía una extraña libertad: la de poder separar el sexo del afecto… ¡sí! Ya tendría tiempo de descifrar si deseaba tener sexo o no. Por ahora, lo único claro para mí era que quería sentirme amado. Y tal vez este chico hosco que había aparecido de la nada en mi vida pudiera enseñarme algo al respecto. Algo se iluminó dentro mío. ¡Me sentía bien! Estaba iniciando un nuevo camino. Pero esa sería otra historia, porque lo que tenía que decir de mi relación con el sexo acabó aquí.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas:** pues… no sé, quería contar esto y ya, sé que es bastante fuera de personaje para ambos (incluso más para Sasuke, yo creo), pero me siento mejor escribiendo sobre estos soquetes antes que sobre personajes originales. Quiero aclarar que el relato no es una crítica al trabajo sexual ni a las personas que tienen una vida sexual muy activa o que disfrutan de tener sexo sin amor. Solo quería contar el caso de una persona confundida, que estaba haciendo cosas contra sí mismo, cosas que no deseaba y que ni siquiera lograba comprender que no deseaba. Si identifican que en algún aspecto de su vida están fingiendo para recibir algo a cambio, les sugiero revisar esa práctica. A veces es verdaderamente necesaria. Pero no siempre. Hay algunas oportunidades para escucharnos. 
> 
> Les dejo un abrazo.


End file.
